Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll-on dispenser package for distributing liquid formulations. A wide variety of liquid products may utilize this applicator package. These products are not limited to, but may include, adhesives, paints, stain removers, topical medicines and cosmetics. The latter category includes colognes, aftershave lotions, body lotions, sunscreens, suntan formulas and deodorant/antiperspirants. The applicator is particularly intended for the delivery of liquid deodorant/antiperspirants to underarm areas.